The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fluid injection systems, and, more particularly, to structures that inject multiple fluids into a combustor within a gas turbine engine.
Various combustion systems include combustion chambers in which fuel and an oxidant, such as O2 and O2 mixtures, combust to generate hot gases. For example, a gas turbine engine may include one or more combustion chambers that are configured to receive compressed air from a compressor, inject fuel and, at times, other fluids into the compressed air, and generate hot combustion gases to drive a turbine engine. Each combustion chamber may include one or more fuel nozzles, a combustion zone within a combustion liner, a flow sleeve surrounding the combustion liner, and a gas transition duct. Compressed air from the compressor flows to the combustion zone through a gap between the combustion liner and the flow sleeve. Unfortunately, inefficiencies may be created as the compressed air passes through the gap, thereby negatively effecting performance of the gas turbine engine.